


Stop and Stare

by fallenirony



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenirony/pseuds/fallenirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken often stares at Leo, much to Leo's chagrin. One day, Leo is left without a choice but to stare back. What happens when eyes meet and feelings stir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenbubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenbubbles/gifts).



Leo can feel the burning sensation at the back of his neck, and he knows he’s being watched. It isn’t the haunting stare of the studio audience that causes alert. Instead, it’s the same pair of almond-shaped eyes that often find themselves glued to his backside. Leo finds these variety shows embarrassing enough without those eyes boring a hole in him as he only half attempts to be someone as entertaining as his group mates.

The show wraps, and VIXX returns to their normal selves, free of makeup and planned outfits. Leo settles into the single seat in the middle row of the van, closing his eyes for a quick nap between schedules. He grumbles in protest as he feels those eyes on him again. “I’m so tired!” he blurts out with his eyes still closed, only to garner laughter from the others.

They pull up in front of Jellyfish Entertainment in what feels like seconds, and Leo waits for everyone else to unload before making the effort to climb out himself. The others wave to a few fans, whom seem to be a permanent fixture near the entrance of the building, but Leo only looks forward.

VIXX reports to the practice room, because Ravi’s birthday is next week, and he insists that they fulfill their promise to him that they will perform a girl group dance. Leo notes that everyone’s eyes train on him expectantly. He’s a man of his word, but he’s also a man who has said he doesn’t like this sort of thing. Leo considers this his ultimate birthday present, insisting it won’t happen again.

For once, he doesn’t feel those eyes piercing through him. Leo knows it is because the culprit is currently in his line of vision. He doesn’t understand why Ken stares at him so much, but as the other dances as suggestively as any girl from this generation, Leo is transfixed on his backside. He doesn’t know exactly what is so fascinating, but in those two seconds that Ken’s ass is pointed in his direction, he stares with abandon.

Hours of practice later, and Leo thinks he might vomit if he hears the phrase, “I got a boy,” one more time. Ravi thanks him for his cooperation with a few brief pats to his shoulder as they load the van once again for a longer trip. Leo settles into his seat once again, but he cannot sleep despite his exhaustion. The image of Ken’s ass is forever branded into his brain, and he turns his head to rest one ear against the seat’s headrest.

He stares at Ken who appears to be sleeping until those lashes lift, revealing muddy hues. Even in the dim lighting there is no mistaking that the other is staring at him now, and he has been caught staring as well. Leo remains motionless as their eyes meet, and the heat no longer resides on the back of his neck. Instead, he feels it start somewhere in his gut, spreading heat throughout his body.

Leo blinks as he watches Ken turn away from him. It feels like rejection, and he also turns away; he turns his entire body away.

He doesn’t know when they arrive at the hotel, but he nearly stumbles out of the van from drowsiness. Leo eyes his overnight bag that their manager unloaded from the trunk, and he picks it up and makes his way into the hotel lobby. They definitely aren’t in Seoul anymore, but he can see they are still in the country from all the signs. He learns that he is sharing a room with Ken, and he reaches a hand up to rub the back of his neck before reaching for their keys.

They walk together in silence – Ken only managing it after a stern warning from their manager that other guests were already sleeping – and Leo opens the door and drops his bag beside the nearest bed. “I’m showering first,” he announces as he pulls out clean underwear and a pair of pajamas. He vaguely hears Ken announce that he would wait and watch some television.

It’s cold outside, but Leo still takes a cold shower. He regrets nothing as the water cools the furnace his body has become. Once clean, he gets dressed in the bathroom and emerges from the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair. “I’m done,” he declares as he takes a seat on his bed for the night.

Ken only stares at the TV, well into a horror film on the screen. Leo only stares at Ken. He wonders what it is that goes through the other male’s mind when he stares. He also wants to know the reason he finds the other so fascinating so suddenly. He almost wills the other to look back so he can feel the same intensity boil in his gut like before.

Leo finishes towel drying his hair and drops the towel on the ground at the side of his bed. “Turn off the TV when you finish,” he says as he tucks himself in under the covers. He turns onto his side, away from Ken’s bed, and he closes his eyes when he hears the sound of the bed creak under shifting weight.

The sounds of water running through pipes lulls Leo to sleep. He dreams of Ken’s eyes and the roll of his back to a chorus of “I Got A Boy” on a perpetual loop. He isn’t sure if it is a good dream or a nightmare, but he is startled awake when he feels a weight over his chest. “Why did you come here?” he asks as he slowly opens his eyes to take in a brown pair staring back at him.

“It feels like there is someone else here,” he responds. He sounds genuinely afraid, but Ken is known for his jokes and pranks. “I’m scared. Can I sleep in your bed?” Leo doubts he would joke about this, especially about sleeping in his bed. Even he can admit he isn’t the most welcoming person.

Leo sighs and pulls the covers over Ken to his bare shoulder. Leo notices a lot of him is bare as he retracts his hand and turns his body away from the other once again. This time he does it first; he doesn’t like the feeling of rejection. He feels that stare on him again.

“Hyung,” Ken coos at him, and his breath is too close to Leo’s ear.

“What do you want? Stop staring at me and go to sleep,” Leo retorts as he tries to shut out the world from his vision once again.

“Thanks,” Ken says and Leo can feel the bed move as he inches closer to his backside. “Today was the first time you ever looked back. It felt like Christmas.”

Leo doesn’t know what to say, so he feigns ignorance. “Just go to sleep.” He can hear a small whine of protest, but silence soon engulfs them when he feels the touch of Ken’s lips to the back of his neck. In the darkness, it remains hidden, but Leo smiles.


End file.
